1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for use in connection with professional hairdressing and, more particularly, to a device attached to a sink, basin or the like for cushioning the neck of a hairdressing patron while being shampooed or having the hair treated.
2. Background Art
Professional barbers, hairdressers and the like generally employ a sink-like basin for shampooing the hair of their patrons. The patron generally reclines so that his or her head is within the basin, thereby requiring the patron's neck to lie across the rim of the basin. Such basins are typically made of porcelain, plastic, fiberglass, steel or another similar material, all of which can cause considerable discomfort to the patron's neck during the shampooing or hair treatment operations. Not only does the hardness of the sink's surface contribute to such discomfort, but the perceived surface temperature may also cause an unpleasant sensation when the patron reclines into the basin. Furthermore, if a patron lies directly on the rim of the sink, water is likely to run down the patron's neck and back, thereby causing further discomfort.
Several neck cushioning devices for use with shampooing basins and the like are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,452 issued to Swatzell discloses a neck cushioning pad which fits over the rim of a sink. The neck cushioning pad of Swatzell is generally U-shaped with the leg portions inclined toward one another so as to grip the sink when mounted thereon.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,580 issued to Bastien. The device described by Bastien is also designed to fit over and grip the rim of a sink and includes a membrane for providing a water tight seal against the patron's neck.
Neck rest devices that are known in the prior art, such as the two described above, are designed with cross-sectional shapes to fit around and loosely grip the rim of the sink. Such devices lack a means for firmly securing the neck rest to the sink and are likely to become dislodged by movement of the patron's head before, during or after the shampooing or other hair treatment operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a neck rest for use with a shampoo basin that may be securely attached to the basin so as not to become dislodged during normal use. However, the neck rest of the present invention may be easily removed from the basin when it is desired to do so.